vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Vampire Diaries Wiki User Awards
} |OA|OA= |SER|SER= }} |} From your Host This beautiful wiki was founded by Smartgirl56. It didn't have many users in the start, but eventually, many started editing and the wiki became as large and wonderful as it is today. This wiki brings us closer as a community. The User Awards have been created to reward and acknowledge the many hard-working editors and contributors of the wiki. This Award Ceremony is not a competition but just an enjoyable way to reward all users of the wiki. Please don't take the ceremony too seriously, we're all here for a little fun. I hope everyone will enjoy the awards ceremony in some form, whether it be nominating, voting, or receiving an award! So remember, have fun! How to Nominate To nominate a user, simply use the the following format to leave a comment: I nominate Example User for intended category. To support someone else's nomination, simply reply to that initial comment by leaving a support comment. Once a user is supported four or more times, the comment thread will be closed and the nominated user will be added to the nominees section of the respective category. Once a category has five nominees, the nominations for that category will be closed. Once all of the category nominations are closed, voting will begin. NOTE *Only registered users can nominate and vote for other users *You can't nominate yourself *You can't oppose a nomination *You can't nominate two users for same category Categories :Users can be rewarded by winning awards in the following categories -''' *User of the Year *Most Promising New User *Most Helpful User *Most Dedicated User *Most Innovative User *Most Active User in Chat Room *Most Friendly User *Most Active User *Best Editor *Best Profile *Best Photo Uploader *Best Commenter *Best Blogger *Best Avatar *Most Popular User *Best Transcriptor Updates |-|2015= *Nomination stage has begun. *Nominations are now accepted. *User of the Year - (5 nominations) (Nominees - Alaric Saltzman, G.M. editor, Tenken2, Rebekah MikaeIson, John Gilbert) *Most Promising New User - (5 nominations) (Nominees - Shirlycoh1, Born to Revive Mikaelson's, Jolsarygt, Kovra223, Sora Salvatore) *Most Helpful User - (5 nominations) (Nominees - Original Authority, Rebekah MikaeIson, Tyler Gracyne, G.M.editor, Alaric Saltzman) *Most Dedicated User - (5 nominations) (Nominees - Tommy,Klaus&Kol2012+, Tenken2, Tyler Gracyne, Rebekah All The Way, Serena 17) *Most Innovative User - (5 nominations) (Nominees - Original Authority, Tyler Gracyne, Born to Revive Mikaelson's, Jolsarygt, Serena 17) *Most Active User in Chat Room - (5 nominations) (Nominees - Rebekah All The Way, Born to Revive Mikaelson's, Enchanted Iris, John Gilbert, Kovra223) *Most Friendly User - (5 nominations) (Nominees - Tenken2, Enchanted Iris, Rebekah All The Way, Tyler Gracyne, Marium!) *Most Active User - (5 nominations) (Nominees - Original Authority, Tenken2, Tommy,Klaus&Kol2012+, Hallowseve97, The Original Werewitchpyre Shae) *Best Editor - (5 nominations) (Nominees - G.M editor, Jolsarygt, SarahTheHybrid, TheCorpseBride10, Serena 17) *Best Profile - (5 nominations) (Nominees - Samiha96, Tyler Gracyne, Original Authority, John Gilbert, Alaric Saltzman) *Best Photo Uploader - (5 nominations) (Nominees - Samiha96, Jolsarygt, ClownPrince, Delena05, DelenaTheOneAndOnly) *Best Commenter - (5 nominations) (Nominees - John Gilbert, Izunadara, Samcarter34, The Original Jurassic Vampire, Thoram) *Best Blogger - (5 nominations) (Nominees - Samiha96, Rebekah MikaeIson, Tyler Gracyne, Rebekah Bloody Mikaelson, Mgc26133) *Best Avatar - (5 nominations) (Nominees - Enchanted Iris, Tyler Gracyne, Cori11, Serena 17, Foxy Kol) *Most Popular User - (5 nominations) (Nominees - John Gilbert, Enchanted Iris, Tenken2, Rebekah All The Way, KaterinaPetrova1864) *Best Transcriptor - (2 nominations) (Nominees - Clarysfairchilds, Shirlycoh1) *All categories has been closed. Nomination stage has finished. *Voting stage has begun. |-|2014= *Nomination stage has begun. *Nominations are now accepted. *User of the Year - (5 nominations) (Nominees - Ehpacha, Alaric Saltzman, The Original Werewitchpyre Shae, Klelijah, Serena 17.) *Most Promising New User - (5 nominations) (Nominees - G.M. editor, Samiha96, Desiree Mikaelson, Katerina500, Adefaulty.) *Most Helpful User - (5 nominations) (Nominees - Mgc26133, Delena05, The Original Werewitchpyre Shae, Ehpacha, Maria Trimble.) *Most Dedicated User - (5 nominations) (Nominees -Tommy,Klaus&Kol2012+, The Original Werewitchpyre Shae, Alaric Saltzman, Maria Trimble, Cori11.) *Most Innovative User - (5 nominations) (Nominees - Serena 17, G.M. editor, Delena05, Alaric Saltzman, The Original Werewitchpyre Shae.) *Most Active User in Chat Room - (5 nominations) (Nominees - Ehpacha, Samiha96, Mgc26133, Dodokoce, G.M. editor.) *Most Friendly User - (5 nominations) (Nominees - DelenaKat, Katerina500, The Original Werewitchpyre Shae, Morga!, TvdFan77.) *Most Active User - (5 nominations) (Nominees -The Original Werewitchpyre Shae, Samiha96, Maria Trimble, TheOriginalVampire2210, G.M. editor.) *Best Editor - (5 nominations) (Nominees - Cori11, Serena 17, G.M. editor, Alaric Saltzman, Vamp power*.) *Best Profile - (5 nominations) (Nominees - Serena 17, Samiha96, Delena05, Alaric Saltzman, RedQueenAriana.) *Best Photo Uploader - (5 nominations) (Nominees - Samiha96, Delena05, WinchesterHaylijah, OldOneX, Tvdfan77.) *Best Commenter - (5 nominations) (Nominees - Maccifer, Mgc26133, John Gilbert, Anna elizabeth, Martanora.) *Best Blogger - (5 nominations) (Nominees - Rebekah MikaeIson, IllyriaRocks, Samiha96, Queen Alietta, Alaric Saltzman.) *Best Avatar - (5 nominations) (Nominees - Mgc26133, Serena 17, Felicity mcqueen, Mystical Jade, DelenaKat.) *All categories have been closed. Nomination stage has finished. *Voting stage has begun. *Voting stage has been closed and the winners have been announced. Results |-|2014= ' 2014's Winners ' And the results are out. Congratulations everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this year's awards ceremony, and you may leave your thoughts below! User of The Year *Winner: '''Alaric Saltzman, with 45 votes. **Runner-up: Ehpacha, with 27 votes. Most Promising New User *Winner: G.M. editor, with 60 votes. **Runner-up: Samiha96, with 31 votes. Most Friendly User *Winner: Morga!, with 39 votes. **Runner-up: TvdFan77, with 30 votes. Most Innovative User *Winner: G.M. editor, with 45 votes. **Runner-up: Serena17, with 29 votes. Most Helpful User *Winner: Mgc26133, with 47 votes. **Runners-up: Ehpacha & Maria Trimble, with 23 votes. Most Dedicated User *Winner: Tommy,Klaus&Kol2012+, with 52 votes. **Runner-up: Alaric Saltzman, with 33 votes. Most Active User *Winner: G.M. editor, with 57 votes. **Runner-up: The Original Werewitchpyre Shae, with 25 votes. Best Editor *Winner: G.M. editor, with 44 votes. **Runner-up: Alaric Saltzman, with 36 votes. Best Profile *Winner: Serena 17, with 49 votes. **Runner-up: Alaric Saltzman, with 20 votes. Best Photo Uploader *Winner: WinchesterHaylijah, with 35 votes. **Runner-up: Delena05, with 31 votes. Best Commenter *Winner: Maccifer, with 45 votes. **Runner-up: John Gilbert, with 27 votes. Best Blogger *Winner: Rebekah MikaeIson, with 57 votes. **Runner-up: Queen Alietta, with 20 votes. Best Avatar *Winner: Mgc26133, with 30 votes. **Runner-up: Serena 17, with 28 votes. Most Active User in Chat Room *Winner: G.M. editor, with 47 votes. **Runner-up: Mgc26133, with 38 votes. |-|2015= :- Category:VD Wiki Category:Community